A Single Shot
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "Of course Jethro. I won't leave you again. I promise." Jenny whispered, tightening her grip on him when he coughed again, blood spilling out of his mouth. AU to the moment in Jenny's study in 'Judgment Day: Part II'. Jibbs one-shot.


A/N: I know. Another JD one-shot? Well, I just watched the episodes again (I know, stupid me), and I've had this running through my mind for a while. I just found time to write it. It's different than a lot of other JD stuff. Hopefully it's a little better, but, well…it's JD, isn't it?

Spoilers: Judgment Day: Part II

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be no need to write this. There would be Gibblets, not a third season without Jenny.

* * *

He shifted through the papers, pushing them aside. Then, he found it.

The letter.

His breathing stopped, his heart shuttered. 'Dear Jethro'. Those words were too familiar.

Too familiar.

He flashed back to the plane, to that morning. He remembered reading the last letter, the finished one.

The letter that had shattered his heart.

He threw the paper, closing his eyes as a new wave of pain swept through him.

Jenny was gone.

Her study smelled like her; her perfume, her essence. Her pen had marks from her fingers; she'd spent so much time signing reports and case files, she'd left indents in the plastic.

Would that be her only mark on the world?

* * *

She was coming, probably almost here.

The woman who had caused him so much pain was on her way to kill him.

And he would welcome her.

He knew he couldn't do it again. He could not live without another loved one. Losing Shannon and Kelly had shattered him, and he couldn't go on without Jenny too.

So he would join her.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears, and he walked to the liquor cabinet, grabbing the tumbler of bourbon. He poured himself a glass, replacing the stopper and setting it down.

"Hello Natasha. Or do you prefer Svetlana?" Jethro asked, not turning around from the liquor cabinet. She was silent, and he turned, looking at her. "Not business; this is personal."

"It was you who killed Anatoly." Svetlana said, eyes hard as flint as she gazed at him, gun drawn. Jethro nodded minutely, face revealing no emotion.

"What was he to you?" he asked, voice quiet as he waited for an answer.

"Everything." she answered, her voice a harsh whisper filled with raw pain and anger. It struck a chord in Jethro; he felt the same way.

"Why now?"

"Because it took me until now to find you." Svetlana said, mirth filtering through her eyes, raising the gun to his chest.

"The night he died a woman came to kill you. What happened?" Jethro asked, curious. He wanted to know. He was ready to die; he had been for a long time, long before today. But her death had pushed him over the very thin edge. He just wanted to know.

"She couldn't do it." Svetlana said, practically smirking as she pointed the gun at him more fully, preparing. He looked into her eyes, flint meeting flint.

"Can you?" he challenged, raising one eyebrow. The corner of Svetlana's mouth twitched up, and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

He didn't feel the pain, not at first. All he felt was her presence.

She smelled sweet, like flowers. It reminded of the perfume from Paris. How her neck smelled when he kissed her shoulders. The smell that had invaded his dreams for years.

Then, he saw her face.

She looked good, healthy. Not like she had the last few months, but genuinely healthy. She glowed; her red curls the color of the sun, her green eyes the color of emeralds. She held a sad expression on her face, almost bittersweet.

"Oh Jethro…" she said softly, running her hand down his cheek. "You shouldn't be here."

"Needed…you." he coughed, the pain finally invading his chest. Her eyes tightened at his pain, and she slipped her fingers into his. "Stay…with me."

"Of course Jethro. I won't leave you again. I promise." Jenny whispered, tightening her grip on him when he coughed again, blood spilling out of his mouth. It seeped out onto his polo shirt, the fabric becoming red as his lifeblood spilled out.

He could feel himself growing weaker; Jenny's face became clearer and less angel-like, her office becoming blurrier and darker. He tried to squeeze her hand, but couldn't find the strength.

"Hurts…Jen." he whispered, eyes blinking slower and slower.

"I know Jethro, it hurts. It's almost over, you'll be here soon." Jenny said softly, fingers stroking his cheek softly. He coughed again, starting to choke on the blood. Jenny winced, taking a deep breath. "You'll be here soon Jethro. Just close your eyes."

Taking one last look at her beautiful face, Jethro closed his eyes.

With a single shot, he was finally home.


End file.
